Staying Strong
by MollyWeasleyObsessed12
Summary: The first war is heating up. Drama with her brothers and Death Eaters, Molly Weasley finds it hard to stay strong. On top of it all she's pregnant with her first child and must do anything and everything to keep him safe. Arthur is the only one who can keep her sane.
1. A dress for Arthur

_Hello my adoring fans! :) Thank you for clicking/thumb tapping on my story. I promise you won't be disappointed. (if you are, no refunds!) This story is about Molly and Arthur Weasley just before Bill is born. Fabian and Gideon drama, Death Eater drama, etc. Hope you enjoy :D_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters in it. J. K. Rowling, kudos to_**** you.**

* * *

"Please Arthur," Eight-month pregnant Molly Weasley begged.

"I am NOT putting on a dress," Arthur said firmly.

"Please A-"

"NO Molly!" Arthur raised his voice. Molly burst into tears and stormed out of the room. Arthur sighed. It didn't take much to set her off. He did feel a bit guilty now, though. What was the big deal. He had to suck up his man-pride and make her happy because he loved her.

Molly slammed her bedroom door and flopped onto the bed, sobbing. A small part of her wondered why it was so important to get Arthur to wear a dress, but the rest of her was hurt and pissed.

She was just beginning to calm down when she heard a knock on the door.

"Go away Arthur!" She shouted.

"Please open the door Mollywobbles, before the cantaloupes fall," Arthur pleaded. This peaked Molly's interest but she stubbornly stayed put. She heard Arthur sigh.

"Alohamora." The door swung open. Molly took one look at Arthur and her anger vanished. She burst out laughing and didn't stop for a while. Arthur was wearing an old dress of hers, stuffed with pillows.

"Are-are those cantaloupes?" she giggled, pointing to his chest. He obviously went the extra mile. Along with cantaloupe-boobs, Arthur had on bright red lipstick, clip on earrings, and stiletto heels.

"Are you going to take a picture or not?" Arthur grinned. Molly grabbed her camera and snapped multiple shots.

"That one's a keeper," she said, wiping her eyes. Once Arthur saw she was through embarrassing him, he undressed at the light of speed.

"I'm taking a shower to wash this off," he said, motioning to the makeup. Molly smiled and nodded. She returned the cantaloupes to the fruit bowl and changed into a dressing gown. She lay down in bed and chuckled. He was too good to her.


	2. A midnight scare

_Thank you for reading chapter one. Welcome to chapter two. In this chapter Molly and Arthur have a midnight intruder! Oh snap! What will happen?! Read to find out :D_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters. J. K. Rowling, kudos to you._**

* * *

Molly lay cuddled up against Arthur, sleeping lightly, the cool October air making her only slightly chilly. Suddenly, she heard a pop as though somebody had Apperated into the house. Quickly after that she heard someone walking around downstairs, and a crash, indicating something had been knocked over. Fear coursed through Molly's veins. She thought of Death Eaters and of You-Know-Who.

"Arthur!" she whispered frantically. She shook him hard. He started to stir.

"What, Molly dear. Do you want me to make you midnight-muffins again?" Arthur asked groggily.

"Shh," Molly hissed. "Someone's downstairs. Arthur, what if it's Death Eaters?" Arthur sat bolt upright in bed. Death Eaters? He grabbed his wand and told Molly to stay in the bedroom. He tossed her her wand and fled the room, locking it with a complicated charm. He tip-tied down the stairs and peeked into the sitting room. A dark silhouette of a person was walking around the room.

"Stupify!" Arthur shouted. A flash of red light and the person lay on the ground, stunned.

Arthur turned on the light and was very surprised to see his brother-in-law, Fabian Prewett, passed out on the floor.

"Enervate," Arthur whispered, still wary. Fabian began to stir. He sat up and held his head.

"The fuck man?" He groaned. Arthur, who usually got on very well with Fabian, was quite annoyed.

"You'd better not use that language around your nephew or niece. Anyway, I should be asking the same of you. Why are you in our house in the middle of the night?" he demanded. Fabian's expression cleared.

"That's what you're worried about? I came here because I had a fight with Lei and needed someplace to stay for the night. I was on my way to ask you if that was alright when you stunned me!" he explained. At the mention of Fabian's girlfriend, Lei, Arthur relaxed too. Fabian was clearly not an imposter or under the Imperius curse.

"Well you gave Molly and I quite a scare. I'm sure it's fine with her if you stay here overnight. We have an extra bedroom across the hall," Arthur offered. Fabian grinned.

"Thank you. Is Molls awake?" he asked.

"Yes, she'll like to know it's you. In fact, let's go up now, before her imagination gets too out of hand," Arthur suggested. Before he could take another step, Molly came running down the stairs in tears. She saw Arthur and hugged him tightly. Fabian chuckled.

"Fabian! Why are you in our house at two in the morning?!" She yelled when she saw him. Even though Fabian was older, he still cringed under his little sister's wrath.

"Lei kicked me out, I think it's just for tonight though. Can I stay here?" he asked. Molly rolled her eyes and nodded.

"It's fine with me," she sighed. The trio started up the stairs. "Why didn't you go bother Gideon? You two are twins, I'm sure he'd let you stay," Molly asked.

"Lei was about to curse me, and I guess you were the first person I thought of," Fabian shrugged. Molly smiled.

"Bedroom's right across the hall. Goodnight," she said before retreating back into her own room. Arthur said goodnight to Fabian too, and followed his wife.


	3. Fabian's Heartbreak

_I'm quite pleased that you've stuck with me for the last two chapters. :3 In this chapter Fabian gets his heart broken and Molly's outraged. Drama! Oh la la! _

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters in it. J. K. Rowling, kudos to you. _**

* * *

"Fabian, since you're here for the day, can you help me with the laundry?" Molly asked the next day. She was in his temporary room changing the sheets.

"Sure thing Molls. What do you want me to do?" Fabian asked.

"Can you put these new sheets on the bed and make it please? And then pick up any spare laundry and put it in this basket," Molly explained.

"Sure thing, little sis," Fabian teased. Molly glared at him and walked out of the room. She went downstairs into the kitchen to make a quick lunch for the both of them. She felt a kick from the baby and smiled.

"You're hungry too, huh Ginerva," she smiled, patting her stomach. She and Arthur had agreed that if it was a boy, his name would be William. If it was a girl her name would be Ginerva. Molly was so sure it was a girl, despite Arthur's warnings. She wanted a daughter more than anything. Arthur constantly told her there hadn't been a girl in the Weasley family in over 200 years. She always ignored him.

Suddenly an owl flew in from the kitchen window. Molly took the letter and it flew away right away. It was from Fabian's girlfriend, Lei.

Dear Fabian,

It isn't working out. You have to go. Come and get you're stuff by Friday or it's going in the trash. It's not you, really, it's me. I have feelings for your brother Gideon that I just can't ignore. I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you.

-Lei

Molly was outraged. How dare she! Oh, Fabian was going to be so heartbroken. He loved Lei. What Molly didn't understand was how the hell could Lei be in love with Gideon. He and Fabian were twins for crying out loud! They were alike in every way! Their personalities were even alike! Molly shook her head in disgust. This woman was a complete idiot. She dreaded showing the letter to Fabian. He would be so upset. And not to mention furious.

Molly made her way back upstairs, lunch forgotten for the moment. She peeked into Fabian's maybe-not-so-temporary room. He was finishing making the bed, some spare socks in the laundry basket.

"Hey Fab, um, Lei sent you a letter," Molly said, her voice unusually high. Fabian gave her a funny look and took the letter from her. Her heart broke as she saw his face change from curious to furious to dejected. Fabian sat on the bed and buried his face in his hands.

"Oh Fabian. It's okay, you don't need her. There are ple-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Fabian interrupted. Molly pulled him into a tight embrace, her maternal instincts taking over.

"I love you," she told him, rubbing small circles on his back. Fabian let a few tears escape.

"I've loved her since we were in Hogwarts," he cried.

"I know," Molly whispered.

"We grew up together. And she drops me for my own brother," Fabian said coldly. "I'm never speaking to either of them again."

"Oh c'mon. It's not Gideon's fault. If you want to be angry at someone, be angry at Lei. Gideon had no control over it," Molly tried to reason with him. Fabian ignored her.

"She said I have to have my stuff out by Friday. I'll need to find a place to stay by then," he told her.

"Gideon has extra room in his flat, why don't you ask him," Molly suggested.

"Absolutely not!" Fabian said firmly. Molly rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I'll talk to Arthur tonight. In the meantime you should go out and look for a second job. Flats are expensive. Do you want me to pick up your things from her house?" Molly asked.

"I would really appreciate that, Molls. Maybe Zonko's Joke Shop is hiring," Fabian wondered, hugging Molly tightly and Apparating with a pop.

Molly's hormones' were going crazy. She was so angry at Lei for breaking her brother's heart. She was looking forward to a 'chat' with Lei. She'd be sorry.

Wait, don't do anything too rash, she reminded herself. Trying to stay calm, she Apparated to Lei's house.

Once there she rang the doorbell and waited. She heard footsteps and the door opened.

"Oh hello Molly," Lei said uncomfortably.

"It's Mrs. Weasley to you," Molly said coolly. Lei shifted her weight nervously.

"Erm, what brings you here?" she asked.

"I'm here to pick up my brother's things," Molly explained. Lei nodded.

"Um, why didn't he do it himself?" she asked curiously.

"He doesn't want to see you ever again, and with good reason," Molly said frostily. Lei invited her in.

"His stuff is all in the boxes over there," she sniffed. "Do, do you think we, Fabian and I, could still be friends?"

"Absolutely not," Molly said firmly, lifting up a rather heavy box.

"Please, I know you're not happy with me, but just let me help you move his things," Lei begged tearfully.

"If you're this upset about breaking up with Fabian, then why did you do it?" Molly asked, allowing Lei to assist her.

"Because, I have feelings for Gideon, I just can't ignore them. Every time I get intimate with him I find myself thinking of Gideon. I didn't mean to hurt Fabi, I guess I just kind of knew I'd never have a chance with Gideon. I settled for the next best thing but it didn't work. I never meant to use him," Lei sobbed. Molly felt no sympathy. Her temper was running high. She threw floo powder into the fireplace and said 'The Burrow' clearly. She and Lei piled the boxes into the living room until there were no more left.

"So, do you think I have a chance with Gideon?" Lei asked before leaving.

"You have no chance in hell with him if he's half the man I think he is, now get out of my house and don't come back. Thank you for the help," Molly said. She didn't yell, but saying it calmly scared Lei ten times more than if she had shouted it. She scurried into the flames and disappeared.


End file.
